


Abandoned

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [18]
Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Hagen and Chase go to an abandoned hospital.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Derelict Hospital

Chase follows Hagen up to the broken doors of the building.  He isn’t sure what to expect when he steps into the former hospital.  It’s been abandoned for many years; which is obvious by just looking at it.

 

Hagen glances back as they start down one of the halls.  “Thank you for doing this,” she says.

 

Chase grins.  “Wasn’t about to let you come here alone,” he responds.  “You’re sure we won’t get in trouble?”

 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been here.  I have yet to get caught.”

 

“You’re going to get me arrested, I just know it.”

 

Hagen laughs as they turn into one of the rooms.  “Yet you agreed to come with.”

 

“Again, I didn’t want you coming here alone.  Of course, you never told me you’ve been here before.”

 

“You never asked.”

 

Chase smiles as he watches Hagen take a few pictures.  “What’s so special about this place?”  He looks around the room surprised by how intact many things still are.  He figured by now that vandals would have had everything taken apart.

 

“I love the stories of the place.”  She shrugs.  “You ever heard any of the stories?”

 

Chase nods.  “Yeah, heard them all growing up.”

 

“Even the ghost stories?”  Hagen walks out of the room knowing that Chase will follow.

 

“Even those.”  Chase steps up behind Hagen when she stops at the bottom of the staircase.

 

“You ever been here before?”  She smiles as Chase slides his arms around her waist from behind.

 

“I have.  We used to come here back in high school.”

 

“See anything?”

 

“Nah.”  Chase lets Hagen pull out of his hold and follows her upstairs.  “Of course, we were usually the ones that would wait for people to scare them.”

 

“That’s horrible.”  Even as she’s saying it, Hagen is giggling.  “Though I would have been right there with you had I been here.”

 

Chase walks over to a window as Hagen continues to take pictures.  “So is this for a project?  Or just for fun?”  He frowns when Hagen doesn’t answer him.  He turns from the window.  “Hagen?”  He makes his way down the hall, glancing in rooms as he goes.  “Where’d you go?  Come on, Hagen.”

 

“Hey, I’m down here,” Hagen calls from the other end of the hallway.

 

Chase frowns as he makes his way toward her.  “Why didn’t you answer me?”

 

“I didn’t hear you.”  Hagen watches him.  “Were you scared?”

 

Chase rolls his eyes.  “Yes, terrified.” 

 

“We should check out the basement.  I’ve never been down there.”

 

“Well let’s go.” 

 

After finishing in the basement, they make their way outside.  Chase slides his arm around Hagen’s shoulders as they walk toward the fence.  “Get what you wanted?” he asks.

 

“I think so,” Hagen answers.  She smiles up at him.  “I won’t know for sure until I load the pictures on the computer.”

 

“I can’t wait to see what you got.”  He kisses her temple before letting her go so she can slip through the fence.  He follows her through.  “Any other abandoned place you want to visit?”

 

“Not tonight.”  She turns and leans against the car after they approach.  “I could go for a burger though.”

 

Chase smiles.  “Yeah?  Well, then let’s go get a burger.”  He kisses her softly before they climb into the car.


End file.
